


As the smile on her broken lips...

by AloySobek



Series: Horizon dilogy [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloySobek/pseuds/AloySobek
Summary: Sweet... and bitter... as the smile on her broken lips...
Relationships: Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Horizon dilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167758
Kudos: 1





	As the smile on her broken lips...

— Thank you. — the young archer Carja said, whom Aloy had just saved from two bandits, and handed her a small bag of shards. Aloy took it, gave the girl a quick glance, and continued down the path, pushing through the thick brush with her hands.

It had been a couple of weeks since she had left The Cut, the cold lands of Banuk, and for the past two weeks she had been glad that she would not have to freeze again. Undoubtedly, it was very interesting and interesting to visit there, to study their life and traditions. Moreover, during this time, she happened to become the leader of Verak, free perhaps the last working artificial intelligence CUAN and clean The Cut from the new dangerous machines created by Hephaestus. But it would also be wrong to say that every second she was there, she did not dream of being somewhere warm.

Where was she going now? To the south, to the Shafts. I had to get the Stormbird trophy for Talanah, and I also had to meet someone.

Nil had called her here, so far away, and it was very suspicious. What for? Why go to such a remote place just for a meeting? There were plenty of places to talk in private. There was no point in coming here. Isn't this a trap? Yes, not once during the joint battles did Nil stab her in the back, or shoot an arrow in the back of her head. It didn't look like he wanted to kill her. But at the same time, you could expect anything from him.

Suddenly, the visor picked up a signal. Aloy looked up and saw Tallneck not far from her. He walked slowly, one foot on the other, towering majestically above the trees. So this very rock must be somewhere nearby.

And soon she actually saw it. The rock was massive, but not very high. Aloy's eyes found the ledges and began to climb quickly.

It was very spacious upstairs, and there were trees everywhere. A little further on, she noticed a bonfire surrounded by several corpses, and, in fact, the one who caused them to appear here.

— Nil, — she began, — I was just walking along, wondering if you were going to trap me.

— What's the point? — I just thought the bandit camp would make a lousy arena, — he said, squaring his shoulders. — It's much better here — there's drama here. — he started to say some strange things again, but Aloy knew they made sense, and she tried to understand. Arena? Drama?.. — Well, what do you say? Try to kill each other?

But the last sentence made me open my mouth. Aloy raised her eyebrows, blinked a few times quickly, and then stared at Nil again, as if to say, «Is this a joke?»

— S.stop! Did you call me here to fight? — she finally managed to say, crossing her arms over her chest.

— To death. But we won't be in a hurry. Let's stretch the fun out. — the man replied quite calmly. Oh, Gaia! He says in all seriousness that kind of nonsense.

— You're not looking for death, you have a different disease. And I can see that this world needs you. — Aloy took a deep breath, looking away for a moment.

— Hunter vs hunter, life vs death. Think about how great it is.

— I won't fight. This is my decision. If you want it, take it, or if you want it, shoot me in the back. — she says, even though he knows that he won't do it. Such a murder doesn't interest him. This is «too simple», «meaningless».

— Is that so? — Nil's brows drew together in a tight line, and Aloy thought he was angry, so she automatically reached for the bow. But there was no attack or even aggression, — Well… your last arrow hurts the most…

He lowered his head, as if looking at something there. Aloy heard a soft sigh, and for some reason felt a little guilty. Yes, she didn't want to fight him, but she wasn't going to upset him with her refusal either:

— Nil…

— Yes, I left you a choice. But my heart is broken… — he mumbled, looking at her from under his brows.

— Nil, I… do you want to die? Do you want me dead? No, that's not what you want. Think of all the things you can do for this world. — she thought for a moment — How many more bandits are there in the world to kill them? Who else would do it but you?

— Is that how it's done? Would anyone try to pull an arrow out of the chest of an opponent, an enemy? The arrow you just shot? — he took a sharp step toward her.

— You're no match for me, Nil. And certainly not an enemy. I thought we were… allies? — Aloy felt the distance between them narrow, but she didn't move.

— Like this? — The tension inside her grew, and when she moved to step back, Nil grabbed her around the waist, his hand gripping the fabric tightly, and pressed her against his body as if he was trying to push her into him. Before she realized what had just happened, the huntress stared into his eyes in amazement.

Her ability to act returned as he bit into her lips, biting her lower lip painfully so that in a moment she tasted blood in her mouth. She began to try to escape, beat his bare chest and stomach with her hands, made an attempt to hit him with her knee between his legs, but at that moment he let go of her himself. Panting, Aloy wiped the blood from her lips and took two steps back.

Nil licked a drop of her blood from his chin and deliberately swallowed, stretching his lips in a wry smile:

— Mmm.… You were like a bird that was caught and put in a cage…

— You do that again, and I'll bite your eye out! What was that? — asked Aloy. — I didn't let you touch me!

— You liked it, Nora. You're going to deny it, but you liked it, — he said suddenly, instead of apologizing. — It was a rush of passion, of madness…

— First of all, I didn't like it! — Aloy interrupted, her hands clenching into fists, — And secondly, I don't want to hear this anymore! — she picked up the fallen spear and took a few steps toward the edge of the cliff. There was a dead tree that had fallen to catch the rope, — Good-bye, Nil.

He didn't say anything. She turned her back and started walking, but before she had gone more than two meters, someone was pressing against her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding his hands on her hips. Aloy jerked back, thinking to push him away with her body, but suddenly felt something extra pressing against her skirt. At first she did not understand, but when the realization finally came, no, it did not come, but literally hit her head, her eyes literally popped out on her forehead, which, by the way, had already become the same color as the fiery hair.

— Nil?..

— Oh, did you feel it, Nora? — he purred into her neck. For a moment, Aloy forgot the situation she was in, distracted by the smell of him. It smelled of some herbs and spices, like the market in Meridian. Ha! Even his temper hadn't eradicated the Carja nature from him…

— I don't want to fight you. So let me go voluntarily. — seeker whispered, fidgeting and trying to pry his hands away.

— Is that a threat?

— Yes, if you prefer. Now let go!

— Whatever you say…

He took his hands away, and when Aloy turned to face him, he abruptly put his foot behind hers, and then hit them hard, causing Aloy to fall. With a soft cry, she fell to the ground, hitting her back and hissing in pain. Nil, meanwhile, had dropped down behind her and was now looming over her. Aloy frowned and grinned at him, her green eyes looking straight into his light gray ones. Once, when they were clearing one of the camps at night, there was a full moon, and in the rays of the cold moonlight, his eyes seemed even colder, even slightly tinged with purple.

— I let you go. — he said suddenly, and for some reason the phrase calmed her a little. Or it was just said in a very quiet and measured voice.

— What do you want?

Nil didn't say anything, but then he lowered himself so that he was very close to her face and whispered, almost hoarsely, in her ear:

— You…

Aloy opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have time:

— You're the only thing that fascinates me as much as murder.…

— Thank you for the compliment, Nil! — she quipped. Her heart was beating much faster than usual. Like when you're a few meters away from an angry sawtooth, ready to rush in and tear you apart at any moment. She was ready to defend herself if he tried to do anything to her.

— You're the poison I want to drink. — Deadly, but alluring. Forbidden fruit. — he suddenly grabbed her clothes, then pulled out a knife from somewhere and tore the fabric with it. Aloy looked away, shocked and frustrated at the same time. It was a gift from Teb.

She raised herself a little on her elbows and bent her knees, crawling back. Why should she put up with it?

But suddenly Nil's hands were on her sides, and he moved forward, hovering over her again. And then, when he realized that she was no longer trying to crawl away, he glanced at her breasts and finally tore the fabric to the end, doing something that Aloy could not have expected.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt something wet on her nipples, and then a sharp pain. Was he crazy enough to do something like that?!

— You… you're acting like an animal…

— And you struggle with your desires. You're also afraid of making mistakes, — Nil said, pulling away from her. — How can you live with such strict principles?

— Tell me how you can live without them. — Aloy mumbled, making another attempt to get out.

Nil caught her once again, squeezing her strong, swollen arms and leaving red marks on her pale pink, freckled skin.

— You've been traveling around the land of Karh for a long time and you still haven't tanned yourself?

Aloy didn't think it necessary to answer that question, so she just hissed in exasperation, twitching and twisting, hoping to hit him and run away. Well, Nil really was stronger. Yes, she had no equal in battle, when she had a bow and arrows in her hands, accurately hitting the target. But she also didn't have to admit that she wasn't as good at close combat, especially if the opponent was stronger and more massive than her.

— Ah…ah… a strange sound suddenly came out of her mouth as she felt something strange pressing against her stomach again. Aloy was very surprised by her reaction to this, and if her hands were free at that moment, she would immediately put them over her mouth, so as not to make such strange noises anymore.

— You've never done that, Nora, have you? — Nil grinned, putting his hands in the slit and yanking hard. The fabric creaked and parted even further and lower, and now the only clothing left on her was what was below the waist.

— Stop it! Stop ruining my things! — the huntress suddenly shouted, and started kicking again.

— Oh, no, no, no! I can see the fear in your eyes! You're not a victim, Aloy, you're a predator.

— Then don't make me a victim! — but he was right about something. She was really afraid. Afraid of what she didn't know, what she couldn't control.

Puffing and arching his massive back, which was already dripping with sweat, Nil studied her body with his hands, running his large and used to gripping the handle of a knife and pulling the bowstring with his hands along her neck, shoulders, and then going down a little lower, to her chest, and, as if finding the right points, squeezing hard.

— Now answer me honestly, Huntress. Do they not interfere with you during the fight? -dumbfounded by this incomprehensible question, she was silent, but when she felt a new compression, she understood what he was asking.

— No, — Aloy said, wriggling and digging her long-untrimmed nails into the hard muscles of his back. Suddenly, the man groaned loudly, much to her surprise.

— Go on. Let out the beast that hides inside you… — he croaked in her ear, then leaned back against the bottom of her stomach with something. Aloy didn't want to think about what it might be. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. She didn't have the energy to do it.

Apparently not seeing the proper reaction, Nil pressed closer to her, and suddenly a very strange sound came out of her mouth again. For a moment, she thought that it was very… pleasant? Oh, Gaia! What's going on?

— Oh, you're not that simple, huntress… — he drawled, and only then did she notice that her hands were at his waist, pulling his pants down slightly. Aloy immediately pulled them away and turned her face away, red with shame.

Nil leaned forward and waited for a moment, then took her mouth in his, biting through the still-raw wound again and sucking in the blood that flowed from it. And, for some reason, Aloy began to respond to him, squeezing his neck with her fingers and squirming. Oh, I wish Rost could see where she was now…

The visor! Still keeping her eyes on Nil, she quickly removed the device from her ear and tossed it aside. Now we can only hope that Sylence didn't see what was happening.

She seemed to have missed the moment when they both got rid of their clothes, and now she tried not to look down. He, on the other hand, looked at her with interest, not ashamed of anything.

— I've never seen such bright hair out there, — Nil admitted, lowering his hands. Aloy's blush deepened. The feeling that it was all terribly wrong never left her, but… an incomprehensible desire, too.

— N-Nil, — she said, — What are you going to… do?

— You know perfectly well, Nora…

— No, — she said. — No, I don't understand. Explain it to me!.. — Aloy insisted, closing her eyes a little.

— You must feel it. You don't know it, but your body does. The instincts that lie deep inside you must come out, come out.

She swung her hips a little from side to side and bit her lip. Nil's hot touch and breath only made her more nervous. Rust's stories suddenly popped into my head. Or rather, his attempts to tell her all about it. She listened, but pretended not to be interested, turning her head away. Rust had finished then, but she couldn't remember a word now. Well, it's my own fault…

What brought her out of her thoughts was that the man had unceremoniously taken her by the knees and pulled her legs apart, causing a slight, but still pain on the inside of her thigh. It would hurt to walk for a while, Aloy thought, wrapping her legs around his back and resting her hands on the ground.

Feeling something strange between her legs, Aloy instinctively tried to bring them together, but Nil's body prevented her from doing so, and after mumbling something unintelligible, the huntress quieted down, waiting for his next action. And where does not curiosity lead… or maybe the instincts that Nil spoke of…

With a cry, Aloy gripped his shoulders as hard as she could. She felt nothing but a terrible pain in her lower abdomen and… even lower. With each new tug, she felt something inside her being pulled apart, torn to pieces. Small wet drops settled on her black lashes, appearing there as if by themselves.

— To be honest, I'm surprised you've never done this before. — Nil said, breathlessly.

— What… ah… ah… what did you expect from a man who's been an outcast all his life? — she lifted her back off the ground and grabbed his neck as hard as if she were trying to strangle him. Gradually, the pain passed, and Aloy began to feel the heat growing inside her, and a pleasant tingling sensation in all the places where their bodies touched — Nil!..

He looked at her blankly, and she just leaned forward, asking him for something she didn't know. She didn't know what she wanted, but the desire was so strong that it seemed like it would kill her if she didn't.

— Oh, Gaia, — Aloy breathed, feeling something hot invade her as he gave her another sharp push, and realizing the relief that followed. Nil pulled away from her, then collapsed to the ground like a machine bound by the strong ropes of a tightrope.

Only now did the seeker notice that it had long been dark, and instead of the hot Sun, the earth was being blessed with a cold moon. Longshanks ' heavy footsteps sounded in the distance, and the warm south wind played through the leaves of the trees.

Instinctively, she moved closer to him, as if he were the only warm object around her, because lying on the frozen ground overnight, and without clothes, was not very pleasant. Nil muttered something under his breath and put his hand on her back.

No, she never thought she'd be here. I never thought I'd be lying completely naked with Nil, my right leg over his body, somewhere in the middle of a dense jungle, on a rock…

…In the morning, she woke up from the cold. Curling up and squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't, so she had to force her eyes open. There was nothing around but an extinct fire, from which came a faint and barely noticeable smoke, and a few corpses.

— Nil? — Aloy called, looking around. No one answered. He must have left by now. He left without even saying goodbye. It shouldn't have surprised her, though. But after what happened, she thought… no, it didn't matter. You just need to forget about what happened. Just forget it.

— Where… where are my clothes?.. — finally rising from the ground, she swayed slightly from side to side, put a finger to her right ear, and scanned the area. Her things were lying a few meters away from the fire, and it was only when she got closer that she remembered what had happened to them yesterday. The pants and skirt were intact, but everything else left much to be desired — Gaia… So what now?.. So, it seems I should have had some threads left…

After a little digging in her bag, Aloy did find a small skein of thread and a needle. Rust had told her to always carry them with her, in case her clothes were torn during a fight. And it did happen sometimes. But… she'd never messed things up so much.

After a while, her tunic was sewn up. Maybe not as neat as Teb would have made it, but at least you can wear it now.

— All right… now I need to get the Stormbird trophy. — she said to herself, using the map to determine the right direction. She couldn't get the whole thing out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to focus on the case.

Will meet whether they are still with Nil? Maybe so. Or maybe… Why even think about it?..

… — Leaving already? Meridian will be celebrating the victory for a few more days, don't you have the desire to stay and listen to a lot of praise in your address? — she heard running behind him and turned around. He stood there, twirling his knife in his hands, looking at her.

— I see you don't want to stay here either, Nil.

— I have nothing to do here.

— Me, too. Besides, there's something I need to finish. — they were silent for a while. The huntress turned her head to the east, admiring the sun that had just peeked out from behind the mountains, but had already painted the earth with a bright crimson color, — Nil… that morning, when I woke up, you were already gone. Why?

— I've already done all I can there. Why stay?

— Really, — she said sarcastically, swinging her bag over her other shoulder, — See you later, Nil. — I have to go. Whistling to the strider she had tamed the day before, Aloy waited for him to approach, then jumped on top of him, spurring him on — Come on! Go!

Picking up speed, she quickly left the city behind and Neil, who for some reason remained standing still. Her path now lay to the west. She had to find the place where Elizabeth had died. It was really important to her.

The sun's rays played in her fiery hair, and the morning wind blew it in different directions. She doesn't know what lies ahead yet. She doesn't know where her fate will lead her. But she knows that no matter what happens, she will not stop, will not give up, will not give up. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm AloySobek, and this is introduction to my "Horizon dilogy"! Write comments and wait continuation!
> 
> And... english is not my first language, so... sorry if you will find errors))))


End file.
